


one more time sirius came back

by maggiewilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, confusing text layout, i am awful at writing fluff, it's not as much fluff as i wanted but i hope it's enough, sorry about that, this is a sequel but can be read stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewilliams/pseuds/maggiewilliams
Summary: Remus knew Sirius would come back eventually.





	one more time sirius came back

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> this is a sequel to "five times sirius came back and once he didn't." that one's pretty sad, so this is making up for it.  
> this can be read as a stand-alone one shot, though, so don't feel obligated to read the first one!

Remus had finally gotten him out of his mind.

It was twelve years ago since the last he saw Sirius. Twelve years since he left and never came back. Twelve years since James and Lily and Peter had died and Sirius had gone off to Azkaban.

There was a little, tiny part in Remus that still believed there was no way Sirius would've done any of that. Regardless of how stupidly impulsive he had been, Sirius was against everything that involved Voldemort and there was just no way.

But there was just no alternative to the facts presented, and Remus looked at it just as that-- facts. There were dozens of eyewitnesses all presenting the same facts, and he couldn't do anything about it except say that it happened, it was done, and try to forget.

He did manage to go a solid five years of forgetting, until he picked up the Daily Prophet one day in late July and nearly choked on his morning tea.

The picture below spoke louder than the headline, and pained Remus more than reading. He only skimmed the article, because every movement from the black-and-white photograph stole his attention and he had gone five years without a nightmare of that face and he didn't need any more.

 

 

Some part of Remus had hoped all year that Sirius Black was dead and his body hadn't been found yet, but here he was in the Shrieking Shack, barely alive and not well at all, standing not inches away as the two tried so desperately to explain what had really happened twelve years ago to Harry and Ron and Hermione. Remus didn't know whether to feel relieved that Sirius was innocent or angry at himself for never believing he was, and suddenly his hand was on Sirius's waist, perhaps more out of habit than anything.

 

 

"You know what I've noticed?"

It was late at night, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was eerily quiet despite the mass of teenagers in the upstairs bedrooms. Sirius and Remus were quite enjoying themselves, curled up on the worn out sofa in the library and drinking some wine they'd found in the cellar. Everything was just easier around Sirius, talking and listening and relaxing. Well, the relaxing may have just been the wine, but it was much more enjoyable when Sirius was on his lap.

"What, Moons?"

The two had spend every moment possible together, even if it meant staying awake until seven thirty when everyone else had started to wake up. Much of those moments were spent "making up for lost time," as Sirius put it, when Remus had just walked in the door and was already pressed against the wall with a mouth leaving marks on his throat and hands taking off his clothes. As much as Remus loved Sirius, he did love these moments more, where they could cuddle and leave lazy kisses and pretend that they were back in the Gryffindor common room or in their old flat.

"You've always come back."

Sirius laughed a little and lifted his head off Remus's chest. "Well, if I didn't come back, I wouldn't be here right now, yeah?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"All those times you stormed out, when you were mad at me or James, or you went out drinking or whatever, you always came back. And when you left the last time, I didn't think that you were going to come back."

"And I did."

Remus leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm really glad you came back," he whispered against Sirius's lips.

"I'm glad I came back too."

Sirius settled back onto Remus's chest where he had lain before, and Remus wrapped his arms around him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to get Sirius back.

"You know, Moony," Sirius murmured against Remus's throat, "when you were naming times I came back, you forgot that first time I went out on the motorcycle."

"I did until now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
